mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Knocked Out Grizz?
"Who knocked out Grizz?" is episode fifteen of The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise Grizz is found unconcious by the trio and they attempt to determine what happened to him when he loses his memory of the incident. '' Summary One day after class, Milo, Camille and Alfred are on clean up duty; but they get distracted while gathering the items, hearing a pained cry out in the distance. They rush to the scene to make sure the person is okay and come to a boat used by Grizz Kodiak, and they find him unconcious. The trio bring Grizz back to Alfred's place and they get in touch with Dr. Anna, who gives him a physical exam and claims that besides the few cuts he got, he will be fine. Alfred decides to investigate the strange incident, stopping to take a picture of his injury before leaving. Back at his boat they begin to examine it, but they don't find anything useful. Milo asks what they should be looking for but Alfred can only answer vaguely. Once again Milo gets distracted and begins to play around until he falls backwards. But as he gets up he finds a small scale and Alfred deems it to be their second clue, so he collects it. Suddenly, Rudy appears and Alfred explains what happened as he looks around for Grizz. Milo starts to interrogate him, wondering where he was and what he did thinking he might have had something to do with the incident. Camille instantly doubts Rudy had anything to do with it though, so they head out onto the lake using a paddle boat to try to look around. It's then a fish leaps out of the water, startling them, and soon they notice other Gnarlies have started showing up to ask about what happened to Grizz as they return to land. They're worried they aren't safe and if someone attacked him, but Milo assures them that everything will be fine since they're on the case. They are also joined by Alfred's mom to inform them that Grizz woke up. Everyone rushes back and they find him and Dr. Anna having some tea. He's asked to explain what happened since everyone is starting to worry, but when he's unable to remember Dr. Anna suggest he may be suffering from Amnesia. All he can recall is heading to his favorite fishing spot and something flying by his head. Alfred decides this is enough for him to figure things out and the trio head to Hedgequarters. Camille begins to wonder if someone could have snuck up behind him and hit him, but this seems unlikely. After a moment, Alfred suddenly gets an idea and they return to the lake to find a large amount of fish flying in and out of the waer; exactly as Grizz described. He then determines that one of the fish probably hit him and caused him to lose his balance, which resulted in his head injury. His motor most-likely scared them, and one of their fins sliced his nose. He then suggests to Grizz that he use a rowboat from now on to avoid surprising the fish like he did, and to everyone's surprise Milo gets an idea. Everyone gathers a net and they catch tons of fish using the motor boat a final time, resulting in Alfred to compliment his idea. Milo excitedly proclaims it was a ''genius idea. Quotes *'Milo:' "I'm just crossing my I's and dotting my T's!" *'Camille:' "The expression is 'crossing your T's and dotting your I's." '' *'Milo:' ''"Oh, right." ''-----'' *'Grizz:' '' "Give me a hug!"'' *'Milo:' "Uh, Grizz? A little air?" ''----'' Trivia *On the Gaumont website description it claims Alfred, Camille, and Milo were flying kites when they find Grizz, but in the episode they were doing clean up duty. *Grizz is revealed to be a picky eater, while Rudy is revealed to eat bugs and dirt, much like Victor. Goofs *Despite the claims of him being unconscious, multiple times Grizz is shown with his eyes slightly opened as Alfred takes the picture. *If one looks closely, when is Grizz telling what happened on the lake he is already wearing a bandage on his nose despite the incident haven't taken a place, but it disappears in the following scene. *At the beginning when Lily asks if Grizz will be okay the straps of her yellow dress are not visible. *When the group discover Grizz passed out in the boat, the center of Camille's hairclip is solid colored, rather than the color of her hair. *When in Hedgequartes discussing the motor of the boat, one of Milo's fingers are miscoloured. *Before Grizz is hit near the end of the episode, his nose is brown like his fur. *When going over the clues, Camille mentions Grizz getting a head cut. But he was only shown bumping his head, it was his nose that got a cut. *The fish scale change size as both Milo and Alfred handle it near the beginning of the episode. *As Alfred moves his hand to say: "There's only one way to find out," one of his fingers is fully shaded, while it should have only been a part of it. 'Gallery' vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h16m38s2.png|Our first clue is a scratch on Grizz's nose. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h18m54s88.png|Our second clue is a fish scale, found in a Grizz's boat. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h21m54s103.png|And our last clue is a noise of boat motor. Bear Hug.PNG|Grizz gives Alfred, Milo and Camile a bear hug. Anna.PNG|Dr. Anna telling Aflfred and the others that Grizz has amnesia. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h17m49s195.png|Are you done?! vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h18m02s86.png|Milo falls in the boat. vlcsnap-2012-02-01-19h20m32s26.png|It appears Grizz has a plaster, even before incident happened. Question Mark.png|Who done it? Watch the video Category:Dr. Anna Episodes List Category:Episodes Category:Grizz Episodes